chaos_headfandomcom-20200215-history
F.D.D.
F.D.D (Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace) is the opening theme to the ChäoS;HEAd anime. Lyrics and music by Chiyomaro Shikura and arranged by Isoe Toshimichi, with vocals from Kanako Itou. It was released as a single in 2008 along with the song Fly to the Sky. In 2010 as track 9 in Kanako Itou's ChaosAttractor album, which also features several other ChäoS;HEAd theme songs. Full English Lyrics (Official FUNimation) I just rush up the tumbling incline As long as it's "organic", it'll have meaning Vision errors have snuck up on us and the world is filled with darkness "Delusions" that show a tomorrow filled with rubble What I saw after grasping the meaning of my birth Is being negated by black and white So sadness is The increasingly warped sky colour and the commotion on the ground They're both parts of disheveled biographs that know no creasing The ornately decorated control and the paper-mache scenery Are things we deny so we'll no longer waver False supremacy that becomes chaos What is the meaning of the light? Filthy, defiler, disgrace, and that's all right Only that gaze can end my life If the "classes" of dimensions have been formed Accessing the deep psyche Resonance with the invisible despair That even I can't reach - "catharsis" Pain that registers as supremacy; the sheep form a flock The fate's preface is drawn So sadness is Even the near-shouting voice becomes painlessness The madness of looking even for the place you called "sky" With your eyes on the ground The prophet's aphrodisiac is like a cheat code It stimulates us, but we already know It's not an illusion becoming chaos What is the meaning of life Filthy, defiler, disgrace, and that's all right Full Japanese Lyrics Korogaru sakamichi wo tada hitasura ni Sore sae "yuuki" nara imi wo motsu no sa Shinobikonda vision error sekai juu ga yami wo tatae Gareki ni mamireta asu wo utsusu "mousou" Umiotosareta sono imi wo te ni tsukande mieta mono wa Shiro to kuro de ichikesareyuku So kanashimi wa Hizumiyuku sorairo daichi no zawameki no Todomaru koto wo shiranai furimidashita biografu Kazaritateta shihai haribote no keshiki wo Bokura wa hitei suru kara mou mayowanai Kaosu ni naru uso no yuuetsu Hikari no imi wa? Filthy Defiler Disgrace sore demo ii Inochi wo tateru no wa ano shisen dake Jigen no "kaishou" ga kizukareta nara Shinsou shinri e no access Jibun de sae te ne todokanu Miezaru zetsubou e kyoumei "catharsis" Yuuetsu kanjiri itami hitsuji tachi wa mure to natte Egakara yuku fate preface So kanashimi wa Sakebu you na koe mo mutsuu ni natte yuki "Sora" to yondeta basho sae shita Muite sagasu kyouki Yogensha no biyaku wa cheat code no nite Bokura wo shigeki suru kedo kou shitteru yo Kaosu ni naru maboroshi ja nai Inochi no imi wa? Filthy Defiler Disgrace sore demo ii Hizumiyuku sorairo daichi no zawameki no Todomaru koto wo shiranai furimidashita biografu Kazaritateta shihai haribote no keshiki wo Bokura wa hitei suru kara mou mayowanai Kaosu ni naru uso no yuuetsu Hikari no imi wa? Filthy Defiler Disgrace sore demo ii Category:Songs Category:Media